vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
No More Heartbreaks
to }} No More Heartbreaks is the nineteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the sixty-third episode of the series overall. Summary THE RACE TO SAVE CAMI — Following a violent encounter that has left Cami's life hanging in the balance, Klaus is forced to rely on his family and allies to find a cure as he keeps a watchful eye over Cami at the compound. With time running out, Freya turns to her arsenal of spells, while Vincent and Marcel head to Cami's apartment to gather a crucial ingredient. Elsewhere, Hayley and Elijah travel to the Bayou in hopes of bringing back a potential antidote that could save Cami's life. Finally, Davina confronts Lucien and learns some heartbreaking information that will change her future with Kol forever. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *Unknown as Aurora de Martel (body only) Trivia *There is no cure for Lucien's bite. *The Ancestors want Kol to kill Davina. *Kol was briefly neutralized for the sixth known time, he revealed he stole a White Oak Ash Dagger from Klaus after his resurrection. *Davina is killed by Kol. *Cami and Davina were the second/third deaths of the original five female leads with Sophie being the first to die in Season 1 leaving only Rebekah who is no longer a main character but still alive though currently daggered. After this episode this leaves Hayley as the sole remaining original female lead character in the show since Always And Forever. Note: Freya was promoted to the main cast at the start of this season. *There are now only 2 female leads, Hayley and Freya, left on show with the deaths of Cami and Davina in this episode. This is similiar to the parent show The Vampire Diaries which also has only 2 female leads, Caroline and Bonnie, after Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev) was placed under a "Slepping Beauty" spell by Kai. Body Count *Camille O'Connell - enhanced werewolf bite; killed by Lucien Castle *Davina Claire - drained of blood; killed by Kol Mikaelson Continuity *Josh Rosza was mentioned, he was last seen in Alone with Everybody. *Jackson Kenner was mentioned, he was killed in A Ghost Along the Mississippi. *Mary Dumas was mentioned, she was last seen in The Other Girl in New Orleans. *Before her death, Klaus gives Camille an illusion of her "perfect day". **This was seen previously seen in The Vampire Diaries episode The Descent. *"Terrible Love" has been featured again in the show - this time by . "Terrible Love" by has been used in the pilot, also in a scene with Klaus and Camille. Behind the Scenes * This episode's voice-over is done by Leah Pipes. This is the first episode in which this occurs. * “The final Klaus-Cami scenes, set in the French Quarter’s Jackson Square, were shot in Madison, Georgia, which is over an hour away from Atlanta. We were shooting in front of a beautiful, historic inn where there was a wedding party celebrating. We were trying desperately to finish the scene before lunch without taking a meal penalty (we ended up taking four). Leah was giving it everything she had and it was an exquisite, heartbreaking performance, with tears streaming down her face take after take. And then as we got in tight, a large gathering of festive folks started to exit a nearby reception hall, and literally every five seconds someone new would shout out, hooting and hollering. At one point, Leah politely stopped and asked to wait it out, knowing that the footage was unusable and, regardless, that it was impossible to stay in the moment and be authentic given the noise. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Cami: "You bit me. I'm gonna die!" : Lucien: "Yeah... apologies." :Lucien: "But to be honest, your days were numbered the moment you caught Nik's eye." :Cami:"I love you." : Klaus: "Camille!" : Klaus: "I can tell you I love you tomorrow. You're not dying today." |-|Extended Promo= : Lucien: "All the makings of a lovely day." : Cami: "You bit me. I'm gonna die!" : Lucien: "Yeah... apologies." : Lucien: "But to be honest, your days were numbered the moment you caught Nik's eye." : Cami: "Klaus?" : Cami: "I love you." : Klaus: "Camille!" : Cami: "I just needed you to know." : Klaus: "I can tell you I love you tomorrow. You're not dying today." |-|Sneak Peek= : Lucien: "All the makings of a lovely day." : Lucien: "Ah. Camille! Finally awake! Perfect! You've got a big day ahead of you." : Cami: "You bit me." : Lucien: "I took quite a bit of your blood actually. It was very tasty, although more bitter than I expected." |-|Inside clip= : Cami: "Oh my god. I'm gonna die!" : Lucien: "Yeah... apologies. But to be honest, your days were numbered the moment you caught Nik's eye." : Klaus: "You're not dying today." : Hayley: "Hope is a Mikaelson witch who carries the wolf gene. We already know that she has healing powers." : Freya: "It's worth to try." : Kol: "Lucien is an unstoppable monster made by the Ancestors." : Davina: "I have stood up to Klaus. I'm not afraid of some second string copycat." : Davina: "You know... it's not polite to stare." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x19 Promo "No More Heartbreaks" (HD) The Originals No More Heartbreaks Trailer The CW The Originals No More Heartbreaks Scene The CW The Originals Inside No More Heartbreaks The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR319A_0127r_FULL.jpg OR319A_0172r_FULL.jpg OR319A_0202r_FULL.jpg OR319A_0305r_FULL.jpg Davina Claire 319.jpg Camille 319.jpg OR319B_0091r_FULL.jpg OR319B_0179r_FULL.jpg OR319B_0210r_FULL.jpg OR319B_0263r_FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters